


The Hungarian Adventurer's Children

by Alixtii



Category: Delta of Venus - Anaïs Nin, NIN Anaïs - Works, The Hungarian Adventurer - Anaïs Nin
Genre: Adolescent Female Characters, Adolescent Male Character, Adolescent Sexuality, Antifeminist Themes, Bedroom Sex, Canon European Characters, Canon Father/Daughter Incest, Canon Father/Son Incest, Canon Prose Style, Canon Rape Survivors, Character Death, Eastern European Character, Epistolary, Erotic Litfic, Erotic Photography, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Fellatio, Female Characters, Femslash, Half-Brother/Half-Sister Incest, Half-Brother/Half-Sister Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest, Het, Hotel Room Sex, Hungarian Male Character, Incest, Litfic, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Photography, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after abandoning their father, the Baron's children continue to lead lives of sexual excess. After all, it's the only thing they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hungarian Adventurer's Children

Having abandoned their father in rebellion against his folly, it now fell upon the son of the Hungarian adventurer to take his father's place in his half-sisters' bed. All three of the Baron's children agreed that this seemed to be the natural progression of events, and they fell into this arrangement with a minimum of discussion.

The boy, whose fifteenth birthday was still many months away, was uncertain at first, but the girls, having received extensive training from the Baron, quickly brought him up to speed. They would do all that their father had taught them to do in order to excite and please him: to kiss each other, for each girl to take her sister's breast into her mouth as her hands caressed first her sister's back, hips, buttocks, and then at last the boy's penis until it had grown tall, quivering, and ready They then would take turns impaling themselves upon him. Soon he had discovered himself to possess passions, desires, and appetites no less powerful than his father's.

He especially enjoyed lying on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head, and have one of the Hungarian's daughters to take his manhood in her mouth. At the same time, her sister would stand over him, naked, and pleasure herself with her head or with brightly colored toys as he watched. This bought the Hungarian's son immense pleasure.

Although they had left their father, they still kept in touch with the Baron by post, and he would send them money in exchanged for detailed accounts of their sexual exploits. In one letter, the Baron requested they send him a number of photographs documenting their lovemaking. In return, he wrote, he would send them quite a large amount of wealth which, properly invested, would promise to keep the children solvent for quite a time even should they choose to break off contact completely with their proclivitous father.

So the children began to ask around until they met a man known for the taking of erotic photographs. He was a handsome mane named Christof, in his late twenties, who had the habit of staring deeply at people, so intently that those surveyed tended to feel exceptionally uncomfortable and would do thus to stay out of his field of vision. He had a mane of red hair and a nose which looked like it was too small for his face.

The three children traveled to Christof's stufio, where he welcomed them warmly and invited them to disrobe. He spent the next three hours photographing the children in various positions and poses, and all the time he would say, "Yesss, that'sss it," stressing the sibilant sounds as if he were a snake. His eyes flashed as he moved animatedly around the children, providing direction both to them and to his two assistants who were operating his camera.The bulge in the crotch of his brown pants made it clear that he himself was also affected by the nubility of the three children.

At last, he hissed, "Yesss, that'sss it eggsssactly" one last time, then told the children they could dress. He would send them the photos once he had developed them and had a chance to look them over. They thanked him warmly, put their clothes back on, and left.

It was a couple of days after they had put the pictures into the post for the Baron that they received a letter informing them of their father's death and requesting they return home for the funeral and bequest. The children immediately began to make plans to do so, and the next day they were on a train, heading towards the home where the Hungarian adventurer introduced them to a world they had lived in ever since.


End file.
